It Will Rain
by keenbeanz
Summary: "I love you." His head fell into his hands as the rain poured down onto his back. A trace of a hand grazed his shoulder, so softly that no one would have realised, not even the boy in question. A pair of ghostly Kaleidoscope eyes looked down onto him, a sad smile on her frozen lips."I love you too." Seqel to 'Someone Like You' Jason/Piper, Jason/Reyna


**Hey guys so this is a sequel to my Jason/Piper story 'Someone Like You'.**

**This was requested by percyjacksonfan16 and I hope they find this and enjoy it.**

**This is done to 'It Will Rain' By Bruno Mars.**

**Anyway I in no way Own PJatO or HoO or 'It Will Rain' by Bruno Mars**

Jason sat on his bed, his bright purple toga falling off his broad shoulders.

He remembered the funeral.

He could never forget it.

The day was cold and dark as the sky wept for the beauty.

And it was his fault.

The shroud burnt as they stood huddled around her cold lifeless body.

Leo sat on the ground his eyes forced shut as he rocked himself back and forth by Percy's feet.

Jason stood rooted to the spot as silent tears escaped his eyes hold.

Reyna stood beside him, her dark eyes mournful as she whispered payers of thanks to the dead girl.

Jason was torn.

His eyes met that of her father's as he stood by the pine that had been Jason's sister.

His eyes mirrored one of disgust and anger at the boy.

He knew it was his fault.

Just like Leo and the others, when they talked to him it was guarded like he was a threat.

The flames licked her body and he let out a sob as the shroud burnt away revealing her face.

His knees almost collapsing, but he stood straight and firm.

He led her on.

It was his fault.

The rain pelted down at the crowd who had gathered everyone wet and soaked with rain.

Yet no one cared, they were here to celebrate a hero.

Jason looked towards Drew, even she cried for her sister.

It was his fault.

The funeral changed his life.

His talks with Reyna became less frequent as he fell into a hole of depression.

It wasn't long before she moved on and left him.

But he didn't deserve her, he didn't deserve anyone.

He dreamt of her and her kaleidoscope eyes with her brown hair.

She was always kind to him in his dreams.

But he didn't deserve it.

"I'm sorry." He would whisper to her.

But she never could hear it; the sorry was always too late.

Jason frowned as he sat on the bed.

He had lost everything when he lost her.

His blue eyes dulled with loss as the rain poured out side of his window.

Jason stared vacantly at the senate meeting refusing to meet the gazes of anyone.

He pictured her face as he listened to Octavian argue with Reyna.

He remembered her smile as the senate voted against him.

He laughed at the yawns that always occurred when Annabeth and Percy argued.

They were still together; they could stay together even after all the fights they got into.

He envied them, he envied Percy Jackson.

He never told Jason how hard it was to love different people.

He never lost anyone he cared so much for.

Slowly he picked up the bottle of whiskey, he had never drunk before, and he never had a need to.

Until he lost her.

His throat burnt as he chugged the glass down.

It hurt his throat, but it numbed the pain in his heart.

The pain that would always but stuck with him.

It hurt.

Tears flowed from his dulled eyes as he stepped out into the freezing rain.

But he didn't care much about getting pneumonia; he only cared about getting her back.

"Please." He urged as he knelt by the boys feet. "Please bring her back."

The ghost king stared back at him with sympathetic eyes.

He too knew what it was like to lose someone.

He wanted to say yes.

He wanted to bring the girl back too.

But for a completely different reason.

Instead he looked up into the heavens with sorrow filled eyes.

"I can't. The dead are supposed to stay dead."

Tears poured freely from his eyes as violent sobs shook his body.

He reached out for his ceremonial knife bringing it to his chest.

"Swap her life for mine then." He pleaded his once pale face now red. "PLEASE!"

Nico frowned easily pulling the knife from the drunk's hands.

"What is done is done."

That was the last time the ghost king visited Camp Jupiter.

Jason stood by the spot.

Tears in his eyes as he looked out onto the camp.

The place he loved.

The place she died at.

But it wasn't the camps fault and he knew that.

It was his.

She died for him.

For his happiness.

He smiled darkly at the irony.

She died for him to be happy, but really he never knew what happiness was until she left.

Then he knew what happiness was.

Love never came easy for him.

He knew she hated him.

Hated him for what he had done.

His love life left him after Reyna.

Even she was happy and in love.

But it wasn't her fault. It was his.

It was always going to be his fault.

He dreamt of her often her eyes shining as they held hands, only to have that shine replaced with the cool stare of lifeless eyes.

"Please don't go." He cried to her as he once again gripped that body.

"Don't say goodbye." He cried as he furrowed his head into her shoulder. "Don't you dare say goodbye."

But no matter how many times he pleaded with her, she would always disappear, always say goodbye.

Those nights he would cry himself to sleep, forgetting the Roman customs of being strong.

He could never be as strong as she was.

He wanted to go back in time and pick up the broken pieces that were their relationship.

But he couldn't.

He could never do that.

Because he knew that each time he would fix her, he would always go back to Reyna.

She would always be the one he would choose.

But Piper would be the one he missed, the one he longed for.

Jason looked out into the rain as if it were another colour.

His hands slowly touched his cheek as he wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry Piper." he whispered into the cold night air.

He never expected her to her here let alone anyone else.

"I love you." His head fell into his hands as the rain poured down onto his back.

A trace of a hand grazed his shoulder, so softly that no one would have realised, not even the boy in question.

A pair of ghostly Kaleidoscope eyes looked down onto him, a sad smile on her frozen lips.

"I love you too."

A pair of dark brown eyes looked on from the distance as a sad smile crossed his lips; in his hands were the remains of a happy meal.

**Decided I'd through in a little happy thing there, Just in case people didn't know, Nico summoned Piper, but Jason couldn't see her. **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to review. **

**=)**


End file.
